1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent bed pad, and more particularly, to an absorbent bed pad used for hospital purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In situations such as in hospitals where certain incapacitated patients might have little or no control to prevent themselves from urinating or defecating, it is customary to use an absorbent pad between the patient and the mattress of the bed in order to protect the mattress. In the case of simple impervious layer such as rubber or the like which is normally placed between the mattress and the bed linens, the mattress only is protected, but not the bed linens. Once the patient has urinated, he may be subjected to discomfort since the bed linens become wet, and there is very little capacity of absorbing the urine.
Diapers have also been developed to be worn by such patients, but these have not proven to be desirable for bed-ridden patients, since the lack of air circulation encourages bed sores or skin irritation, and leakage from the diaper will wet the linens anyway.